Little angel
by EmilieCW-DXfan0119
Summary: Just a oneshot about Paul and Steph when they are in one of the most important peroiod of their lives. *I didn't want to say too much, just read to find out* No violence, no sexuality, no cursing.


**MY 6****TH**** FANFIC!! I WROTE THIS ONE BECAUSE I NEEDED TO CHANGE MY MIND. MY FANFIC ****DOUBLE THREAT FOR DX**** IS GETTING HARDER TO WRITE, SO IF YOU HAVE READ IT, MAYBE YOU COULD GIVE ME SOME IDEAS? READ AND ENJOY **

* * *

A lot of thoughts ran into Paul's head, he was still surprised by what his wife told him two weeks ago. At first, he was kind of afraid of what she would tell him, the look on her face showed that she was unsure and scared a little. He let her the time to think about how she would state it, even if he was anxious to know what bothered her for the whole week.

FASHBACK

_For the first time of his life, Paul felt unsecured about what a girl could tell him. Nervously, Stephanie looked at her fingers who were playing together, showing that she was unsure how to tell him. He gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and took a big breathe._

"_Paul" she started, loosing her words._

"_It's alright Step, take your time" he said, taking her hands in his two big ones. They were sitting on a couch in the living room. She nodded, feeling better. It was one of the things she liked in Paul, he could be patient and comforting when she was feeling down._

"_It's just…I…I don't want you to be mad" she said, as tears started to fall down on her soft cheeks._

"_Steph, are you alright? I'm not gonna be mad, I can't. I love you too much for that" he said as he freed one of his hands to wipe her tears away gently. He may be big and strong, but he was always gentle with her._

"_I know, I'm kind of confuse, I don't feel like I used to" she confessed. She was looking in his warm, soft and caring hazels eyes. Stephanie knew that he needed more information to understand what she meant._

"_I went to the doctor two days ago with my mom. I know I refused you to take me at the hospital when you offered it , but there was something I needed to verify myself " she admitted when he looked a little sad by that._

"_It's okay, I don't hate you for that" he kissed her temple tenderly._

"_But, I would like to know why you are acting differently" he asked politely. _

"_I'm pregnant" she let the words slipped out of her mouth quickly. Then she looked at her shocked husband. He was wide eyed, he stopped to breathe for a few seconds before he realized what she just announced him._

"_Paul? Are you alright? Please, say something" she started to panic as he said nothing._

"_You…you…are" he said, not finding the proper words._

_She continued to look at him. He then surprised her by taking her in a tight hug. She was taking that for a acceptation._

"_I love you" he said as he kissed her with a lot of passion. Those were the kisses she liked a lot._

END OF FLASHBACK

Even if he was exited about the baby, he was wondering if he could be a good father, because he wasn't sure if he would like to change diapers or wake up at 3 in the morning because the baby can't sleep. And he thought about Steph too. Was she ready for this? He couldn't know. He knew that Stephanie was a career woman and now she would have to take a break for the baby. So he decided to ask her what she was thinking about this all.

"I was wondering if you are alright with the baby" Paul said once they were both in bed, ready to sleep.

"Well, I won't lie. It's still hard to believe it. Why do you ask me" she said in a soft voice.

"I just wanted to know if you had second thoughts, you know. And I want to let you know that I will always be there for you" he said as he took her in his strong arms. She lay her head on his warm chest.

"I'm fine with it and I want the baby" she replied softly, looking him in the eyes.

"Are you the one who have second thoughts" she challenged him.

"No, I'm really excited about the baby too" he said, smiling.

"Hmm, love you" She mumbled, falling asleep, her head still on his chest. She had a big day, so he knew that she would not stay awake for too long.

"I love you too" he whispered, noticing she was not conscious anymore. He fell asleep not too long after her.

* * *

3 months later, 

Stephanie was now 12 weeks pregnant and she grew more excited each days. She already thoughts about names for the baby. Since she didn't want to know whether it was a girl or a boy, she didn't take a chance, she thought of Hunter for a boy, just like Paul's work name. When he heard it, he felt very happy that she wanted to name their child in his honour, in a way. And for a girl, she thought of Aurora, like her favourite fairy tale Sleeping Beauty. At first, Paul didn't seem to like it, but when he saw that his wife did, he realized that it's not a bad name, it's unique and he finally liked it too.

When they told their respective families, they were a bit nervous, but it soon changed when they saw them very excited to welcome a new family member. What surprised Paul the most, is that Vince actually didn't tried to kill him. He was quite happy to have another grand children. Linda was just like Steph, excited. Most of the time, they were talking about baby things, shopping for the baby.

4 months later

* * *

At her 7th month pregnant, she found it hard to do some of the things she used to do by herself. But now Paul was always helping her. She felt not useful in the house, but he didn't seem to bother, in fact, he didn't like that she do heavy work, he just wanted her to relax and do some light stuff to not tired herself for nothing. 7 months, she couldn't believe how the time runs fast, it was like if she found out she was pregnant only yesterday, but she didn't care, she just wanted her baby to come soon.

2 months later

* * *

There it was, the big day had finally come. The moment she had wait for all those months had arrived, but her joy was soon replaced by pain. It was 1h30 a.m when she broke her water (don't know if this is the right expression srry!) and she yelled for her husband to wake up. When he did, he understood immediately and rushed to pack some clothes and useful stuff before quickly putting her in the car with the luggage.

In drove not too fast, but enough to not be caught by cops, he didn't need to be stopped when his wife was in pain and just wished that it was over soon. He skilfully drove to the nearest hospital in less than 15 minutes. He parked the car and ran inside to get a wheelchair. Once he was back, he opened his wife's door and carefully put her on the wheelchair and rushed inside.

They were directed to a room by doctors and nurses. As soon as Stephanie was on the bed, her pain level seemed to have raised and Paul didn't like to see his wife hurt. The doctor was waiting for her to push while the nurses were encouraging and supporting her during the whole process. Paul was here, but he was somewhat troubled by his wife's cries and screams. But he wasn't that it would get worse.

In fact, he didn't thought that she could get angry, in fact she was growling.

"Paul, I swear I will kill you" she growled between two cries. He was stunned that she said that, it wasn't his fault, he never wanted her to be hurt. At this point, he found some courage to get more closer to his wife. He grabbed her hand softly and she dug her nails in his skin.

"Ouch Steph! Not that hard" he said as he winced he pain. She was holding his hand so strongly that he almost felt her pain. He understood that he didn't had to complain about this pain who was so little compared to the one she was dealing with. So he decided that he was gonna ignore his small pain.

After 2 hours, Paul was still holding her hand, but the grip that Stephanie had on it didn't loosen at all. She was now very tired, but the encouragement she was receiving helped her to hold on and stay strong. All her works was not in vain when she heard good new from the doctor.

"I can see the head. Keep pushing Mrs. Levesque" he told her. At those words, Paul seemed to have somewhat woke up and caressed her forehead, whipping the sweat that was on it. Steph felt relieved that it was almost over, she managed to find more strength even if she thought she hadn't anymore. She gave a few more push before the pain left her burning body.

"Congratulations, it's a girl" the doctor said with a warm smile. The doctor asked Paul to cut the umbilical rope and he did.

'A girl. I have a girl!" she said in her head, not able to say a word even with her happiness. Paul seemed bewitch by the tiny baby who was taken away to pass some tests to see if everything is alright and get clean. When it was out of sight, he turned his head towards her panting wife. He kissed his wife on the hair, he didn't want to do it on the lips because she needed to catch her breath. It was the first time that he assisted to a childbirth and he found it traumatising.

A few minutes passed since the labour was over and the bay's tests weren't over yet. Steph caught Paul looking at his red hand.

"Did I do this to you" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you even said you would kill me. I didn't know that you hated me" he said, laughing a bit.

"Well, I might consider to let you live since you gave me a daughter" she told him, smiling with a no hided joy.

"Glad to hear that, I really believed you, I mean, you really looked angry" he said, laughing louder this time.

She laughed too, but it stopped as soon as their new born baby girl was brought to them. When she had her in her arms, she gasped at her beauty. It was her baby, her baby! And she was so happy that she cried although she didn't like it since she couldn't see her little girl.

"Aurora" She heard Paul said. She was so relieved to hear him say it with a loving voice, just like he liked this name. She tried to look at him, but her vision was blurred by tears. But he , in the other hand, could see her perfectly. He bend down to kiss his daughter's forehead before kissing his wife in one of the most loving way.

She wanted to call her parents, but Paul told her it was almost 4 in the morning and they were probably still sleeping. She understood, she didn't want to disturbed their sleep, so she decided she would call them later. Paul was very surprised that Stephanie had still some energy left, he told himself that if it would be him, he would be dead for sure. His wife was sure a strong woman.

At 6 in the morning, she asked her husband to call their parents, it was just when she finally felt the effects of the labour. She was now really tired. Paul did as she said, while Steph was rocking slowly Aurora who was sleeping. When their families arrived, they were all excited to see the newborn. Paul's and Steph's moms were the most of all.

"She's absolutely beautiful" said Linda.

"A true adorable angel" added Paul's mom.

And the list was going on and on. Paul, Vince and Paul's dad were discussing about the newborn girl's name.

"Aurora? That's a …not usual name" Paul's dad said, not wanting to sound mean.

"He's right, I mean, I've never heard a name like that" Vince said to Paul.

"I have to admit, at first, I found it strange too when Steph told me about it. Aurora is the name of the princess in her favourite fairy tale Sleeping Beauty. I guess she liked it a lot. And in a way, it's a special name, it's a nice name I think" Paul said.

"I'll get use to it" Paul's dad joked. Vince nodded and agreed, laughing too.

"What are you talking about" asked a curious Stephanie. She obviously heard the last two sentences.

"Noting sweetie, only the name of the new family member" Vince replied, smiling. Steph nodded and they all started to talk about lots of things, all about little Aurora.

* * *

1 day later, Steph received the okay to leave the hospital and she was pleased with that just like Paul. He really don't like hospitals too, but who doesn't?

The first days have been lovely. Aurora was mostly sleeping. She was almost never alone, either her daddy or her mommy was there. But it became to be a little tough when she was waking them up because she was hungry or couldn't sleep, even with that, her parent's love for her was always on.

And when she was sleeping, they were often watching her, wondering what she was dreaming of. Her tiny hands in tiny fists, her hazel eyes closed. Yes, she inherited her father's eyes, but she had her mother's hair and smile. For the face, it was a perfect mix of both. In Paul's view, she was gonna be just like her mother: a beautiful and successful woman who will realize her dreams.

"She's …she's…I can't find the right words to describe her" Steph confessed to her husband as they were watching their litte angel sleeping. He nodded.

"When she'll be older, she'll attract the boys" she giggled. Paul seemed to frowned.

"I'll snap their neck if they'll get too close" he growled as Steph tried to not laugh too loud.

"Paul, it's gonna be in a few years, relax" she hugged him playfully. It was not long time that he was a father, but he already started to be protective of their daughter and she find it sweet, he was going to be a good dad for her, she wished she would be too. One thing was sure, she would have to reason Paul when it would come for Aurora to have a boyfriend. Paul would certainly turn into Triple H mode and scared all the boys who would make the mistake to approach her.

But all of this would happen in many years, they had time and they wouldn't rushes Aurora's childhood. They would enjoy every little moments, every little words, every little steps, every little signs of love.

THE END

* * *

**WOW!! I DON'T KNOW FOR YOU BUT FOR ME IT'S A LONG ONESHOT, MAYBE BECAUSE I WROTE IT, SO I GET THIS FEELING, WHO KNOWS? HEY, I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOY THIS ONE, IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR NEW FANFICS, JUST LET ME KNOW, I MIGHT MAKE ANOTHER ONE. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW PLEASE!! ****LUV U ALL!!**


End file.
